Yes, mistress
by Structured-deviant
Summary: Dark hermione. H/bella H/malfoy/crabbe/goyle hermione/voldy hermione/Ron    MAINLY SMUT  small plot   IF EXPLICIT CONTENT OFFENDS, DO NOT READ! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Capture!**

How could he have been so _stupid_? Why had he had to say the name? but then, '_fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself' _Hermione heard these words reverberate through her mind in a whiny little girls voice, 'well I cant complain, I had too had thought myself so _noble _and _righteous _just because I could say the dark lord's true name…

But she knew in herself that the events of the passed few months had changed her, changed her for life. She was no longer that brainy little no-it-all girl she had been. True, she was still brainy, but now she had something to back it up, experience.

She knew this would be the most valuable attribute she had gained, for only through experience could she truly become a great witch.

But first she had to find a way out of this horrid situation she had found herself in.

Ron had _told_ harry voldemort's name had a taboo placed on it, but the stupid git went and said his name anyway, that had always been the way with harry, Hermione thought, full bravery but not an ounce of brains!

"Is it him Draco? Is this harry potter?" bellatrix could hardly contain herself with excitement, Hermione could here it shaking in her voice…

"I...I...I cannot be sure aunty Bella…" replied Draco in a voice that sounded very unlike his own.

"Useless Draco… You girl, what is your name?" Bellatrix had directed this question at Hermione.

Hermione took the woman in for a moment, she could sense a kind of power irradiating from the older woman, this was surely a strong witch that she looked upon… evil as she may be, she was definitely powerful, Hermione respected this and for the first time in her life she gazed upon another woman and felt an attraction she only normally felt when looking at a man… well only when looking at Ron if she had to be honest with herself. But this woman, Bellatrix, she was absolutely _beautiful_ Hermione thought... ""mmm, those sensational thigh's… that tight stomach the full lips, and dark, wild hair. And those _breasts's… breasts? _ _**Why **__the hell am I thinking of another woman's __**breasts **__at a time like this?_

"I said WHAT IS YOUR NAME? FILTHY GIRL!" Bella screeched at Hermione.

"It's... It's... Penelope... Penelope Clearwater" Hermione stated as though this was a fact while staring Bellatrix straight in the eyes.

Hermione had felt a stirring in her loins when Bellatrix had yelled at her, a stirring she had not felt for sometime. As a matter of fact a stirring like none other she had ever felt.

"Hmm? Penelope Clearwater?" Bellatrix said aloud to herself.

"Draco is this true?" Bellatrix spat at Draco.

"I do not know aunt, I have never seen this girl before now."

"Very well then Draco, Wormtail! Take these to pathetic boys down to the basement, leave the girl. I shall see if I can't persuade the truth from her"

Almost immediately after these words left Bellatrix's mouth Wormtail was panicking and whimpering to move harry and Ron to the basement. Hermione watched in amazement at the fear the other death eaters felt from Bella.

Hermione watched as harry and Ron were bound and gagged then taken away by Wormtail, he used a charm to levitate them but was crashing their face into the ground as he went. Just as she seen the last of them go through the next door it was Bellatrix's voice she heard. "CRUCIO!" it was the most horrible thing she had ever felt it was as if she had been dipped into molten lava and electrocuted all at the same time. She could feel the screams leaving her mouth but could not hear them.

She felt every nerve ending in her body writhing in pain. "Let it end she thought… let it end… JUST KILL ME" Hermione had yelled these last three words out loud. "Kill you? Do you want to die girl?" Bellatrix uttered these words as though they were merely conversing over the weather, though Hermione noticed the sadistic smile Bellatrix had, she really did look quite deranged at this moment… Hermione felt the stirring in her loins when Bellatrix had yelled at her before but this time it rose up into her stomach as though she had little butterflies flittering around in there and she finally accepted what she was feeling. "_I am attracted to Bellatrix lestrange" _she thought to herself, at that moment Bellatrix leant down and whispered into Hermione's ear "hmm? You know girl it is quite a little known fact that I am nearly as an accomplished legilimens as the dark lord himself? I know who you are Hermione granger, I can see everything. Your mind is like an open book, I see the things you want to do to me, the perverted dirty things you wish to do… and I _like it." _Hermione had never been so shocked in her life, hmm but perhaps this was not as bad as she thought… perhaps the deranged fantasy she had just been having about Bellatrix lestrange could come true?

"Yes, yes Hermione I think that in time what you desire could hold true" and with that Bellatrix drew herself to her full height and said, "Yes… but first I have my _own _needs to fulfil… CRUCIO! " nearly everybody in the manor heard the screams. But not Hermione, no. it was a strange thing. She had not felt a drop pain, not a bit. Instead her head was flooded of heavenly images of her and Bella alone together fulfilling all of Hermione's deranged fantasies, and her body, her body felt amazing, it was the most intense pleasure she had ever felt every inch of her body was wriggling in ecstasy, which of course all the other death eaters in the room mistook for pain. in her minds eye she could see herself in a dungeon on her knees and tied face first to a big wooden support beam while Bella stood behind her in a tight black latex outfit and a horse whip beating her arse with it over and over again, the image changed, this time she had Bellatrix bound and gagged while she scratched licked and bit over every part of her body. Then as quick as this had all began… it stopped. The room came back to Hermione, she was shaking all over, she moved together and she could feel a very warm wetness in her panties and down her thighs that nearly reached her knees she could barely use her voice as she spoke, "what magic is this Bellatrix?" "Me? My girl that was not me, that came from your own thoughts, your desire to have me must be very powerful indeed, I mean, to make the cruciatus curse enjoyable? Your urge to fulfil your desires must be very strong… your see how twisted we really are? Embrace it my dear, give in to your deepest and darkest emotions, fulfil your most dirty desires, and join us. Join me, and become who you truly should be." Hermione contemplated this, could she join Bellatrix lestrange and the death eaters? Betray all her friends and protect the very thing she had been fighting against? How could she? "What Bella said was true, I really do want that woman, I want to do dirty things to her and I certainly wouldn't mind a go of that horse whip…" she thought. But before she could even begin to answer. There was an almighty crash. The giant chandelier had fallen from the roof and scattered all over the floor, she rolled over and what she saw was dobby, harry, Ron, Luna, some goblin, and Ollivander. She made a move to grab dobby but a silver knife whizzed past her face and caught the elf square in the chest. At that moment dobby held tight onto his fellow companions, clicked his fingers, and was gone in a wisp of smoke. Yet, there was Hermione. Alone. Defenceless. Lying in the middle of the floor, Bellatrix looked enraged. There was surely no hope for her now Hermione thought. But they will come back for me, they will come she told herself. Bellatrix had just finished screaming insults and orders at the other death eaters when the next sentence that left her mouth, " dolohov, bind and gag the girl. Leave her outside my private quarters. The rest of you, come with me! We must inform the dark lord of our failure immediately, he will be arriving shortly. He will be most displeased."

Dolohov did as he was told.

Hermione lay out side Bellatrix's bedroom on the cold stone floor for what seemed like an hour or so. Unable to move, speak, or even hardly breathe. When she could finally see Bella approaching down the hallway from the corner of her eye. Hermione had never been so scared in all her life, what was going to happen?

All Hermione could see now was Bellatrix's ankles and feet, inches from her face, "hmm, you do look quite the sight down there girl, I could do nasty things to you right here on the floor, but you have not yet accepted my proposition, and I see how much you want my body, but I daresay it will take quite a bit more _persuading _than that to turn you over to my side"

Hermione let out stifled moans at these words.

"I think what I am about to do to you may come better as a surprise, so I think this is for the best, _stupefy!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**The dream.**_

The silhouette danced around the room, Hermione tried to fix her eyes onto it but she just couldn't follow the shadows movements, she wanted, no, she needed to see the figure, she began frantically searching for the heavenly shadow flittering around the room, when as suddenly as she had began searching, the beautiful shadow fell still, as though it sensed how much Hermione desired to find it, Hermione looked upon the shadow it began to take shape, slowly, as though she was awakening from a deep sleep. The woman standing in front of her began to take sharper focus, she was astonishingly beautiful, wild, untamed hair which fell gracefully to her elbows and covered part of her face, the pronounced cheekbones, dark eyes, full dark red lips. It suddenly dawned on Hermione that this was Bellatrix lestrange standing before her, Hermione felt stupid. As though she should of known this all along. Hermione felt an overpowering urge to throw Bella down on the bed, she tried to, but she couldn't move, she was rooted to the spot. So she just took in as much of Bella's image as she could, she was wearing a black silk gown that hung halfway down her thighs, the top half had a single button fastened between Bella's full rounded breasts. The material seemed to be as light as air, it was as though the silk was just dancing across Bella's skin, just aching to be torn from her body, Bellatrix's hair began to blow back, as though in a mild wind, waving tantalizingly across her face and shoulders. Hermione also noticed at this moment, Bella was completely naked under her sexy silk gown.

Hermione's gaze was drawn to Bella's breasts, they were perfectly round, full and firm. They were a nice size; Hermione would be able to just fit one cupped in both of her palms. She eyed off her nipples, cute little buttons, they were an excellent shade of mild pink, Hermione longed to touch them, squeeze them, suck and lick them…

As though the dream Bella sensed this thought, a seductive smirk spread across her face, her straight white teeth were just visible, and she drew her tongue slowly, deliberately across her lower lip, Bella unbuttoned the gown, letting it float lazily to the floor.

She began tracing the outline of her breasts, with a single finger, she ran it across and began lightly pinching her nipple, softly, gently, Hermione felt a prickle in _**her **_own nipple, the same one Bella was pinching and caressing on her own body, the dream Bella began to pinch harder and harder, Hermione's body was reacting each time as though these actions were being performed on her body, not bellas. Bella had started to pinch both her own nipples hard between her forefingers and thumbs and pulling them forwards.

This sent ecstatic shot of pleasure through Hermione's breasts and down her spine, she began letting out audible gasps with each pinch, her breathing slowly sped up. Bella was smiling wider then ever, this accentuated bellas body perfectly Hermione thought.

All at once Bella pinched, twisted and pulled her own nipples, this alone nearly pushed Hermione over the edge, she let out a very audible scream, Hermione could see lust in bellas eyes, a lust it seemed that Hermione was also feeling for Bella at this very moment.

Bella went back to tracing the outline of her own breasts, but even this was sending ripples of pleasure throughout Hermione's body she could feel everything Bella done to herself as though it was being done to her.

Bella continued encircling her left nipple but began to slowly run her right index finger down her bare chest, while she could still feel the left hand on her nipple Hermione was entranced upon bellas wandering finger, even though it was almost un-bearingly painful for Hermione to look away from bellas chest, the sight she found her gaze fixed upon was equally wondrous.

Bella was running her finger teasingly down her abdomen. Hermione found her uncontrollable desire for this woman raging inside her, she was infuriated by the fact that she could not move, just stand there, watch and feel…

Bellatrix was now drawing lines from hip to hip in with her finger, Hermione felt as though an invisible hand was running across her own stomach too, then she seen it for the first time, what she had been dying to see since her fantasies first arose as she was tortured in the main hall of the Malfoy manor.

The black curls of short pubic hair neatly trimmed into a landing strip up bellas pelvis, the pronounced pubic bones on either side, the soft parted lips, Bellatrix lestrange's pussy. It was beautiful, Hermione had never seen a sight so beautiful, besides Bella herself of course. It was intoxicating to look at. Hermione wanted nothing more then throw Bella down and have her way with her right then and there. She no longer cared about her feelings for Ron or whether harry succeeded or failed, whether Voldemort lived or died, she just wanted Bella. Nothing else mattered. Bellas moved her hand down, running her fingers gently through the thin strip of hair above her slit and ran two fingers along her lips, Hermione shuddered pleasurably as she felt this touch on her own pussy.

She watched as Bella withdrew her two fingers and seen they were glistening with the juiced from her pussy. She lifted her handed and licked her fingers, she licked them softly at first but then thrust her fingers deep in her mouth and sucked them clean.

Hermione could not only feel Bella's hands on her body, she could now taste and smell her juices, and it was a pleasantly sweet taste, mixed with a stimulatingly tangy taste.

The taste of bellas sex absolutely drove Hermione to extremes, there was nothing else. She had to feel Bella's touch, that beautifully pale skin that contrasted so magnificently with Bella's darker features.

Hermione's lust for Bella was now such that she would rather die then stand here, unable to move closer to Bella and no sooner had this very thought crossed her mind that Hermione knew, somehow, she could now move, a couple of other things were also brought to her attention, one of which was that she too was completely naked, and had been the whole time, and the also, the rest of the room had came into focus, as though it suddenly appeared there, Hermione quite liked the style of the room, and thought it suited Bella perfectly, there was a large oak bed at the far end, with a deep purple see through veil and black silk sheets and at least a dozen pillows, there was also an assortment of furniture throughout the room, mostly made from oak, a large dresser with a mirror, an inbuilt wardrobe, a long red sofa by a fire, , a large burgundy rug covered mostly of the floor, which was made of a dull, hard stone, same as the walls.

Though Hermione barely paid anyone of this attention, she was fixed on Bella, who stared at Hermione longingly and seductively beckoned her closer, Hermione didn't need to be told twice, and she closed the gap between her and Bella in two easy strides. Then grabbed Bella in a tight, passionate embrace, staring straight into her eyes and pressing her pelvis and chest hard against Bella's. She began running her fingers all over Bella's body, softly, slowly down her shoulders. along her spine, onto her hips then her flat, toned stomach, then up, up her ribs onto her breasts Hermione gently rubbed and pressed on Bella's chest causing her to let out a slight moan, the very first noise Hermione heard her make since finding her in this bedroom.

It was music to her eyes, more satisfying and hypnotising then phoenix song, with a sudden burst of passion Hermione grabbed Bella by the hair and kissed her, deeply, hungrily she let her tongue slide in an around Bella's mouth, fighting against her tongue while her free hand made its way to Bella's exposed pussy, Bella's did the same, both women stood ferociously kissing and masturbating each other, it was hard to tell who's moans of pleasure were who's.

Hermione moved Bella back and pushed her down onto the bed, Hermione began kissing her way hungrily towards Bella's soaking, warm pussy she would devour it and not stop until she had licked it fry, she could smell her sweet scent, feel the heat reaching her neck and face… she was almost there…

When with a strength very surprising of Bella she rolled Hermione onto her back and moved her head between her legs, Hermione's bush was unshaven and bushy, it was a light golden brown, Bella parted Hermione's lips with her fingers and took in the picture of her bright pink pussy, then licked quickly from bottom to top, Hermione screamed in absolute pleasure at even the one single lick, Bella began ferociously circling Hermione's clit with her tongue and sliding her finger in and out of her vaginal hole. Grazing over he G-spot each time…

It was like nothing Hermione had ever felt, she could not contain herself, she screamed her lungs out, she was going red, her toes curled, her body tensed, she was seconds away from the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt in her entire life, she knew she was about to just squirt everywhere, all over her legs, all over Bella and the bed, and she would watch Bella hungrily lap Hermione's cum from her pussy, her thighs and the bed. with this thought Hermione's looming orgasm reached it's limits, she arched her back squeezed her thighs tight on the sides of Bella's head, she let out one final ear-splitting scream, she could feel it, the pressure building up in her pussy, ready to shower Bella in her vaginal juices…

"AAAAAARRRRGH! I'm… com…com… coooooming!"

Then Hermione heard it, as though it was coming from inside her own head, Bella's voice.

"Not today my pet… but soon, I promise you, Ennervate!"

And Hermione awoke…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Persuasion.**_

"Did you like that my pet? Inception. It's a rarely known magical technique I'm quite fond of; I controlled everything in that dream... Admittedly it was not supposed to go as far as I allowed it to. I find you quite irresistible granger…"

Hermione opened her eyes, everything was hazy, and she just could make out Bellatrix standing in front of her. Wearing her usual black dress with quite an amused smile on her face. Hermione was chained up by her wrists and ankles, about a foot from the ground and the wall behind her, suspended in mid air by only the chains that binded her and completely naked.

Since she had woken Hermione had began thinking quite logically, she no longer had no other thought than fucking Bellatrix Lestrange on her mind, now she knew she had to get out of this mess and back to Harry and Ron they needed her…

"I see you still are undecided on where you stand, oh how you desire me… yet your _loyalty _stands in the way"

With each word Bellatrix had taken a step closer to Hermione, she was now inches away from her face and she spoke very slowly, "my pet… I ask you, will you join me? I doubt you could become a full death eater, I mean, you are a _mudblood_ after all, though I hold quite immense power among the death eaters, and I am sure I could keep you as my personal apprentice, or slave, which ever you would prefer… both hold the same meaning…"

"No I… I… I can't Bella… I can't desert my friends or my cause" Hermione's voice was barely a whimper, she was intensely afraid of this woman, no matter how attracted she had become…

"Well, my dear, you have no choice, I was merely providing you with the illusion of choice, you will become my pet, or you will die…"

Bella reached into the breast of her robe and pulled out a small vial of a shimmering lilac potion.

"this my dear is _ororaphoria, _a concoction of my own invention I'm proud to say,the drinker is submitted into a state of orgasm after orgasm, endlessly, until I administer the antidote of course, I expect a few days of that, with me paying regular visits will sway your mind, after all, you are in my own private dungeon of my bedroom… open up!"

Hermione kept her lips sealed tight. Bella reached forward and pinched Hermione's clit hard, this caused Hermione to tilt her head back and scream out in pain Bella seized this opportunity to pour the potion down Hermione's throat.

It was the most bizarre sensation Hermione had ever felt, it felt as though she was being lightly prodded with pins over her entire body, she felt it just on the surface of her skin, as it slowly spread deeper throughout her body. Deeper and deeper until now not just the entirety of her skin was tingling, but now every part of her insides was as well. Then very suddenly the tingles increased ten fold, she was in the highest state of pleasure it was possible to be in. she screamed, one continues scream, when suddenly a huge gush of cum came squirting down her thighs and ran to the floor, then the pleasure started to recede… back to the surface of her skin, and it started all over again.

Bellatrix ran her fingers along Hermione's thigh then sucked the juices off, "well I guess ill leave you to it then, I shall return"

And Bellatrix turned, and strode out of the room without a glance back, leaving Hermione there to her orgasms…

Hours later, Hermione was beginning to drift off to sleep after what seemed like her 50th orgasm when she heard the door open and footsteps approach down the stairs, she could feel the pleasure building up again…

"I thought aunt Bella would have stashed you here granger"

The voice was Draco Malfoy's, not Bellatrix's as Hermione had thought, "look at you hanging there covered in your own filth" Draco was now face to face with Hermione, "filthy mudblood, should be killed… and yet, there's something quite disturbingly attractive about you"

Hermione's breath began to rapidly speed up; her whole body was shaking…

"Ahh, aunt Bella has given you her potion…"

Draco squeezed hard on Hermione's left breast as he shove two fingers roughly into Hermione's pussy, he did this just as her orgasm hit, she screamed louder then ever and squirted a waterfall of cum down Draco's arm and her legs onto the floor…

"I'm going to fuck you granger, and you are not going to enjoy it, then, then ill kill you, ill tell everyone I came to aunt Bella's room looking for her, when I heard a noise down here, and… and you attacked me."

Draco unzipped his pants and got out his semi hard penis, Hermione looked this, it wasn't as big as Ron's or Harry's, but it'd certainly do the trick,

As Hermione's orgasm began to rise again, Draco began sawing his cock along the slit of Hermione's pussy, she began screaming again.

"Are you ready for this granger?"

"_crucio!"_

Draco dropped and began writhing and screaming on the ground, and yet his screams of pain could not be heard over Hermione's screams of pleasure.

Bella was walking towards them both with her wand pointing straight at Draco,

She lowered it, "now, now Draco, have I not told you before you're not welcome down here when I have company, and after all she is _**mine**_..." Bellatrix spoke with a very sadistic tone.

"I…I… I'm sorry aunt Bella, I know the rules, it's just... I couldn't resist, you're the only person I've fucked for months, it gets a bit old you know…"

"Now, now Draco, your dear aunt isn't that boring is she? Well, well, looks like we will have to give my little pet here a private show, I can be quite feisty you know Draco"

And with a whip of her wand Draco's clothes were torn off his body. Bellatrix reached to her shoulders and pulled her dress down over them and let it fall to the floor, she stepped to the side and removed her boots and socks, she stood there wearing nothing but her black lacy bra and a black G-string. Bella tilted her head to the side and surveyed Draco's slowly hardening penis with a look of the mildest excitement on her face.

The sight of Bella's half naked body sent Hermione surging into her strongest orgasm yet, which left her screaming harder than ever and a new gush of cum flowing to the floor below her, when Hermione once again regained her focus she watched as Bella walked over to Draco grasping his penis firm in her hand Draco let out a small moan as Bella lead him by it towards Hermione, with a wave of her wand which she held in her free hand a low table appeared a few feet in front of Hermione the table top was layered with a thick red cushioning with a few pillows at the end closest to Hermione, from her position of her wrists chained to the roof and ankles to the floor Hermione would have a clear view of everything that was to take place on this table, she felt a natural excitement that was not caused by the potion Bellatrix had fed her…

She watched as Bella lay Draco down on the table with his head on the pillows, the whole scene was lit by a few torches surrounding the walls, Bella looked especially attractive with the firelight dancing on her skin.

Bellatrix had cast aside her wand and was now straddling Draco kissing him passionately while grinding her pantie clad crotch against Draco's fully erect cock.

"Aunt Bella… we haven't done anything like this in ages… I like it" Draco managed to say in-between moans of pleasure., "ahh Draco the best is yet to come my dear boy, we must be _very_ convincing for our dear friend her if we wish her to join us, which I believe she will… I can already see her mind changing…"

With this Draco reached up and tore Bellas bra straight from her torso and threw it aside, he began sucking Bella's left nipple while pinching her other as she ground harder then ever on his cock, Hermione was screaming in yet another orgasm, though amidst the intense ripples of pleasure surging through her entire body she was also fiercely angry and jealous, of Draco Malfoy. It should be _**her **_in his position…

Draco had stopped playing with Bella's breasts and Bella had now moved down to his cock, Hermione found it hard to keep track of what they were doing while she was having orgasm after orgasm while trying to watch, but she could now see as Bella furiously sucked on Malfoy's cock, she was taking the whole thing in over and over again, Draco was yelling out in pleasure, then Bella suddenly stopped.

"Now, now Draco, I don't want you cumming to early…"

Hermione stared down at Draco's pulsating cock and she took the sight of it in, it was long and slender, now Hermione was no stranger to sex, she had fucked harry and Ron loads of times, even at the same time sometimes, theirs were both bigger then Draco's and she knew for sure she could take his cock easily, but still she knew it would do the job…

These thoughts once again left Hermione screaming out in another orgasm, it didn't bother her though, she had actually began to enjoy herself… the thought of what Bella was doing to her was actually kind of kinky… maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to stick around after all.

"Ahh yes!" Bella's scream of pleasure woke Hermione from her thoughts; she was now flat on her back while Draco was eating her pussy, "hmm you like that do you aunt Bella?"

"Ahh yes… very nice Draco… feels great, don't stop." Bella looked Hermione in the eye as she said this and gave her the slightest of a wink, Hermione knew she had been reading her thoughts…

"Draco lets finish this show off, fuck me harder then you have ever before, we need to put on a good show remember?"

Draco didn't need to be told twice, he jumped to his knees and plunged his cock into Bella's soaking pussy and she let out the slightest of moans…

He began pumping in and out as hard as he could he had his eyes closed and was starting to break into a sweat, Hermione watched this with the deepest jealousy in her heart. Bella had began to breath rapidly and was starting to moan slightly meanwhile Draco was letting out long deep moans and starting to tense up, Bella could sense that the end was near as she looked up at Hermione's shaking body, she stared at the young girls naked body imagining all the depraved things she would be soon doing to her… these thoughts sent Bella's feelings of pleasure through the roof, she began to scream as Draco pounded in and out of her Bella's scream sent Draco and Hermione over the edge and all three of them orgasmed. Though no one was heard over Hermione, her scream was the loudest yet, her orgasm the most powerful the sight of Bella's orgasm had absolutely pushed her to her limits and she had passed out.

"Lick it out of me Draco" Draco obeyed as he began to lick his own cum out of Bella's quivering pussy. She tilted her head back to see Hermione's limp body hanging from the chains and heard her soft moans…

"Hmm now that girl has heart Draco… the potion is even working while she is unconscious… she will provide lots of fun for _all _of us here in Malfoy manor…"

Draco muttered something in a tone of absolute disgust that Bella did not quite catch and with that he picked up his ruined clothes and left the room…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**A new beginning.**_

Hermione awoke screaming some several hours later, the first thing she noticed was the pungent smell of her own stale juices on the floor and running down her legs, she was absolutely exhausted, her hands and ankles hurt where the chains had been digging into them, and she was shaking uncontrollably, her entire body was super sensitive and sore, yet the orgasms she was still experiencing felt as great as ever…

She knew she had been dreaming of Bella, but she could not remember the dream. She wondered whether it was another dream Bella had implanted in her head…

"no my pet, those were entirely of your own creation" Hermione had not even heard Bella enter the room, "yes, you are very disorientated" "I wish you would stop doing that" Hermione muttered playfully, Bella let out an amused laugh, "ahh once you join me, I shall teach you occlumency, it is an invaluable skill and a witch of your power should be able to pick it up quite quick" _she really thinks I'm a powerful witch? She doesn't know for sure i'm going to join her… i'm not even sure yet_…

"yes you are my pet, you want it so bad, you've got a thirst for power, and you know you wont quench it with your old allies, nothing but a life of mediocrity lies with them, but you know with me… with me, you will be as powerful and feared as I am myself, plus… your desire to fuck me… is overpowering."

That was that, Bellatrix had said it how it was, and Hermione would just have to accept it. She no longer cared for her old friends, she had come to a great realisation, she was power-hungry, she always had been, even in school she had to be the best at classes and even just magic in general, she had always tried so hard to be the best but had never seen it for what it was, a thirst for power. Bellatrix had only shown her the way to take that power, and it lied with a loyalty to Bella, and… and to the dark lord.

Also, as Bellatrix had stated, Hermione _**really**_wanted to fuck her…

So Hermione seen only one option, join Bellatrix lestrange and the death eaters, turn her back on everything and seize the opportunity for power she had always wanted.

Hermione had been fighting it so hard but she couldn't hold it any longer, a fresh orgasm shot through her, she once again let out howls of pleasure and sent a load of female cum spraying down to the floor.

Bellatrix stood there in triumph waiting silently for Hermione to regain herself and speak.

"Yes, ill do it, Bellatrix, I am yours"

"A wise choice my pet, you will from herein address me as… mistress" said Bella with a look of absolute ecstasy on her face.

"Yes… yes, mistress"

Replied Hermione with an excitement building up in her that had absolutely nothing to do with the potion and was completely non-sexual.

"now, before we continue I have a little matter to attend to, but never mind ill be back within nightfall, in time to freshen you up, you will be sharing my private bedroom with me of course, oh and don't worry, I have spoke with the dark lord and he shall allow this, very lucky indeed he regards me as his most faithful servant, otherwise a mudblood would never be allowed to live within these walls"

"I am very gracious of the dark lord's generosity" replied Hermione, stunned at the fact she had not even considered how her blood status would affect her new life…

Bella was walking over to a cupboard on the wall to Hermione's left while she spoke, "my pet you must stay down here while I am absent from the manor, but I have something to keep you pre-occupied."

Bella had returned with a small, thick red object in her hands…

On closer inspection Hermione realised this to be a dildo, "yes, that is correct girl, but it is much more exciting then any old muggle dildo, you see the ones I have in possession are magical, why this one here, you just slip it in and it does all the work for you until you pull it out"

Hermione's face lit up, half in apprehension and half in sheer excitement.

"Ill only be gone a few hours my pet" and with that Bella inserted the magical dildo planted a kiss on Hermione's mouth and left the room.

The dildo had begun sliding vigorously in and out of Hermione's snatch, it was relentless, and it never slowed, never stopped.

This mixed with the potion affecting Hermione left her having only several seconds between each orgasm instead of a couple of minutes, as the dildo went in and out over and over again Hermione's thoughts were filled of not just Bella but every single death eater she was now open to fuck, her new life was going to much better than her old one. As Hermione's thoughts got more and more sadistic and depraved, she was more and more aroused to the point where the pleasure in her entire body was such that she was now in one continuous orgasm, occasionally releasing a steady flow of her juices to the floor instead of squirts, and letting out endless screams, this would continue until Bella was to return, and Hermione was loving every minute of it.

Twenty four hours later, Hermione awoke, she had been slipping in and out of consciousness the potion still raging and the dildo still pumping, still screaming into her endless orgasm. She couldn't see a thing, she could only make out a voice, as though it was the slightest whisper, nothing but a soft breeze blowing from miles away, "my poor girl, temptation got the best of me, I returned last night to give you the antidote but I couldn't resist, you were unconscious, still screaming of course, I left you here screaming all night, I listened to your heavenly screams as I fell asleep. It was quite satisfying, and when I woke, I didn't want my act of _"torture" _to end, so I left you for the day, but the time has come now, to end it."

Hermione felt her chin being lifted and a cool liquid poured down her throat, the dildo was removed from between her legs, within seconds she could feel the potion taking effect, the incredible sense of pleasure had left her body, though she was still quite exhausted, thirsty and starving, she could hold her consciousness, she stared at the woman standing in front of her, Bella looked absolutely ecstatic as she stared at Hermione's naked body, Bella reached into a pocket of her tight black dress and with a wave of her wand the chains binding Hermione disappeared and she fell to the ground, Hermione was covered in sweat and grime, her thighs wet and sticky from the juices of her vagina, she sat there kneeling in a pool of her own sex that had gathered on the floor below her, she had red raw cuts on her wrists and ankles from the chains, but in all of this, she felt very happy and excited, Bella muttered a small, "come." And turned and started towards the small stone steps leading to the door, with a great effort, Hermione got to her feet and followed her.

On the other side of the door, Hermione discovered a magnificent bedroom, the one from her dream, though to the left of her there was another wooden door and straight in front, a door that lead to the hallway, and the rest of Malfoy manor, Bella led Hermione to the door to the left, she opened it and gestured for Hermione to enter, "you will find all you need in there, I will have clothes waiting and I shall get the elves to bring you food for when you are done"

As Hermione entered the room the most magnificent bathroom she had ever laid eyes on was before her, in the very centre of the room, a large black marble tub, big enough for at least six people sunk in the ground, surrounding it were taps of all different colours and embroided with different words and gem stones, Hermione had seen taps like this before of course, she had been a prefect at Hogwarts and got to use their special bathroom, to the left of the bat tub was a long vanity stretching the whole length of the wall with a large mirror above it attached to the wall, the vanity was also made from black marble, though it had dark stained oak doors and draws all along the bottom of it, to the right of the tub was a long tapestry, all of it was depicting acts of depraved and sadistic nature, Bella surely was a sex freak Hermione thought…

While searching through the vanity for a towel Hermione found all sorts of body care products and potions and items, thinking spontaneously she grabbed a razor and some shaving cream and began shaving her pubes while she waited on the tub to fill, which unsurprisingly didn't take very long so she had to stop it before finishing shaving, once she finished shaving she ran her fingers along the soft smooth skin where she once had pubes, she certainly thought this looked much better, she spent a good hour or so just soaking in the bath, slowly stroking her self and playing with her boobs, after thinking about it, long period of time she spent under the influence of Bella's potion had quite addicted her to sex, she used to only like boys, and straight normal sex, she now thought she would do absolutely anything to achieve sexual gratification, Hermione hopped out of the bath and began drying herself, Bella had left her no clothes so she left the room completely naked.

Upon entering Bella's, well, _her _new bedroom she found a small feat layed out on a small round table near the fire, she immediately went over to it and starting eating anything and everything she could, there was roast chicken, pork, baked potatoes, an assortment of boiled vegetables, she ate the lot. And for desert, a large chocolate pudding covered in hot fudge…

Shortly after Hermione finished her meal Bella entered the room, she looked down at Hermione's naked body, "I can not get over the sight of your body, so attractive… and young… you are just of age, we are going to have lots of fun my pet, I have never had a slave quite like you"

_So this was a usual thing? I'm not special? I'm just another play toy of Bellatrix lestrange…_

"no, no my pet, you are very special, more than just a toy to cast aside, you will be very valuable to me, and I hold no possession over you, you are free to do what you will within this manor, providing you follow orders and do not cause trouble for the dark lord or I"

"Of course, mistress"

"Very good, now, I have clothes for you, but they can wait for morning I think, yes." While saying this Bella completely removed all of her clothing, she went to a small cupboard across the room and withdrew a large bottle and two glasses,

"Come, my pet"

So Hermione and Bellatrix sat by the fire for hours while they drank the large bottle of brandy, Bellatrix informed Hermione that she would not become a full death eater for some time, until she had proved her new loyalty to the dark lord, she told her of the other death eaters and how most of them were disgusted at the thought of Hermione residing in the manor… their main headquarters, but that they had all been commanded to trust Bella's judgement and to not mortally harm Hermione, but they were free to use her to fulfil any desire they wish.

Hermione had become nothing but mere slave of the death eaters. For their sexual desires or otherwise, but as Bellatrix told her, this would not always the way, Hermione would rise through the ranks of the death eaters until she was as powerful and feared as Bellatrix herself.

Once they had finished the whole bottle, both quite drunk and completely naked, Bella pulled Hermione towards the large bed, she layed Hermione down, and ate her pussy for hours, she gave Hermione orgasm after orgasm, the orgasms due to the potion Hermione had consumed were nothing compared to the ones Bella gave her, they were mush more satisfying, Hermione then went down on Bella, providing her with just as many powerful orgasm, the two girls, completely spent, rolled over and fell asleep in each others arms.

During the events of the entire night, Hermione's thoughts had not once strayed to her old friends, what they were doing, where they are, her thoughts stayed on Bella and the death eaters the whole time…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Fours a crowd**_

When Hermione woke the next morning she lay there with her eyes closed, she was so comfortable and absolutely refreshed from the strenuous activity her body had been through the last few days, that was the beauty of wizarding wine, never a single trace of a hangover. After a few minutes of laying there with her eyes shut Hermione realised Bella was no longer lying with her, yet she could still feel a presence in the room, she opened her eyes and was face to face with huge yellow tennis ball sized eyes, "mornin' mistress, have a fine sleep?"

"Uhh, yeah… who are you?"

"I'm begging your pardon miss, I'm blotchy, mistress lestrange's personal elf, she has instructed me to give you these clothes and your wand and to tell you mistress will be away for a few days, you are to not leave the grounds of this manor and to do as you are told, if you would like anything at all, you are to call on me, I am at your service, you are now also my mistress, mistress lestrange also says what's hers is now yours, you are free to use anything in this room, mistress lestrange's private dungeon and bathroom."

"Uhh thanks blotchy, is there anything else?"

Hermione looked down at the elf; he had a pillow case as most elves did for clothing, but this one was a dark black, and made of silk.

"yes, mistress, there is one more thing, the young Malfoy boy wishes to see you, his private quarters are on the floor directly above, the door right at the far end of the corridor, now I must be going, I have duties to do" and with that blotchy disappeared with a click of his fingers, Hermione investigated the clothes he had left, there was deep purple G-string and a small black skirt, which barely covered her arse and hugged the top of her thighs and her hips very tightly. Bella had left no bra, just a tight black tank top which stuck to her so tight that it made the outline of her nipples leave bumps in the material, the top hung just above her belly button, she pulled the G-string up so it was visible on either side of her hips, she then put on black fishnet stockings that stopped half way up her thighs and a pair of knee high boots, thinking that she may as well look the part she went over to the bed side table and withdrew Bellas eye shadow, eye liner, and dark red lipstick, applying generous amounts, she then fixed up her hair checked herself out in the large mirror, thought she suited this look very well, and set off for Draco's room, leaving her wand behind.

Hermione didn't run into anyone on the way, it wasn't far, the stairs were four doors to the left of her room, she went one flight up and along to the end of the corridor, the whole manor it seemed was the same style of dull grey stone, which was actually starting to grow on Hermione. She reached Draco's door and gave it three hard rasps with her knuckles.

Moments later the door swung open, Draco's room was magnificently decorated in slytherin banners and colours, his large four poster bed stood in the middle of the room, with a walk in closet to the left, and a large redwood dresser to the right, with a door directly behind the bed and to the right, laying sprawled on the bed, was Draco, wearing silver robes,

"ahh, I see mudbloods still have a sense of direction" Draco spat at Hermione as she walked in, but he did not have a look of disgust on his face as he said it, quite the opposite actually, and she could have swore she seen a definite bulge in his trousers as he stood up, Hermione just stood looking at the boy, observing him, waiting, "you do up pretty well after all granger, I mean, for a filthy mudblood."

Hermione continued to survey Draco, "what are you to stupid to talk? Mudblood!"

And before Hermione could say a word, Draco backhanded her hard across the face, it knocked her off balance long enough for Draco to grab her hard by the arms, turn her around and slam her into the wall, he stood behind her, she could feel his hardening penis on her arse, "your in for the time of your life, mudblood"

Draco ripped her shirt up off over her head and squeezed her left breast hard with one hand while he began massaging her clit with the other, Hermione did not try to fight him off at all, in fact she was rather enjoying herself she had began letting out small moans that were stifled due to her face being pressed against the wall, "oh you like that do you mudblood? Well… there's plenty more where that came from." And with that, Draco tore Hermione's G-string straight off, ruining it; he then ripped her skirt down to the ground.

Hermione felt a great deal of excitement at the way she was being treated, she had never been forced like this before, and was really enjoying herself, Draco then through Hermione across the room, she landed down on the floor up against the bed,

"Now, take off your boots!" Draco ordered as he began removing his own robe, Hermione did as she told, all the while watching Draco's fully erect penis just itching to be inside her.

"Okay boys, she's ready! Come on out!" moments after Draco said this, none other than Crabbe and Goyle appeared from behind the door near Draco's bed, completely naked.

Hermione watched as there cocks hardened at the look of her naked body on the floor, a large smile spread across her face. Thinking she might as well play along, she got up from the floor and layed back on the bed on her side with her knees up and resting her head on her elbow, "come and get me, boys." She said as Crabbe and Goyle came to the end of the bed standing either side of Draco, Hermione noticed all three of them had the dark mark imprinted on their left forearms, the sight of this turned her on even more, the three of them climbed up onto the bed, Crabbe and Goyle forcing her onto her back and holding her there by her arms, Draco then pushed her legs wide open and thrust the full length of his cock into Hermione's pussy, she let out a loud semi-moan semi-scream as he penetrated her, it hurt a little at first, as she was not as wet as she would like, but this discomfort didn't last long as her pussy stretched to allow Draco inside, and it began to moisten, Draco was sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm, Hermione breathing rapidly, she looked up at Crabbe and Goyle, watching them stroke there nearly fully hard cocks while watching Hermione get fucked by Draco, Goyle had the shortest cock of the three, but it was the thickest, Crabbe's was both relatively long as it was thick, a nice size Hermione thought, Draco's was the longest, but also the most slender and it felt quite amazing pumping in and out of Hermione's vaginal passage she thought, Draco's was not cumming nowhere near as soon as he did with Bellatrix, not at all, he was still going strong.

Hermione realised that Crabbe and Goyle had lessened their grip on her, and were masturbating at the same speed that Draco was fucking her, Hermione seized her opportunity to get her arms free, "let me give you to a hand their" she said seductively as she began stroking their hard cocks in time with Draco's thrusting, at the sight of this Draco began fucking her harder and harder Hermione was now letting out loud moans, she was intensely enjoying herself, she had had three-somes with harry and Ron before, but never a four some, and never under circumstances quite like now. So Hermione, all inhibition lost in the heat of the moment, just went with it, she grabbed Crabbe's cock and started sucking it furiously, she would swirl her tongue around the head of it a few times, then take the full length in her throat a few times, then switch to Goyle, do the same and switch back, all three of them were feeling intense pleasure, but Draco was getting nearer and nearer to orgasm, his thrusts started to become irregular and he was yelling out in pleasure, "Ahhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuck, im gooooona cuuuum!" and he blew his load inside of Hermione, let out a big sigh and withdrew his softening cock from her cunt, Crabbe immediately jumped from his position to Malfoy's and began fucking Hermione at full speed straight away, Hermione was a little disappointed that Draco hadn't made her cum, but surely Crabbe fucking her straight after would give her the release she needed, Hermione was idly sucking Malfoy's cock back to stiffness, while Crabbe was still thrusting as fast as he could, he had began breaking out in a small sweat, Hermione was getting nearer and nearer to the orgasm she desired so badly, when out of no where, Crabbe was keeled over and grunting, then she felt it, another load of warm cum released inside her… "For fuck sake, already!" screamed Hermione, Crabbe looked furious, and Draco smacked Hermione hard across the face, "you got a problem with that?" Draco said as he spat in her face, "no not at all, Draco" replied Hermione, in a sarcastic tone, now it was Goyle's turn, his thick cock stretched Hermione a little wider as she was used to Draco and Crabbe's. this felt amazing at first, but it turned out Crabbe was no better then the rest of them, he was starting to spasm within a few minutes, Hermione has barely even out of breath, but she had an idea, while Goyle was fucking her, Hermione had been teasing Draco and Crabbe's cocks, nurturing them to full hardness once more. Sure enough, quicker then either of the others, Goyle was spurting his hot load of cum inside Hermione like the others, except this time, there was so much it actually began dribbling out of her hole.

As Draco was moving around to start fucking Hermione again, she got to her knees, faced Draco and said, "No… I want you all to fuck me at once" so she turned her back on Draco, and leaned forward so she was on her hands and knees, with her ass and pussy facing Draco, with Goyle at her face, Crabbe moved around to the back, next to Draco, "I want Crabbe in my arse." She said demanded. None of the boys said a word, they were not expecting this, they were expecting to rape Hermione and be done with it, the way she was acting was beyond any of their wildest dreams, Hermione could feel Draco's cock at her vaginal entrance prodding it lightly, so she began to suck and stroke Goyle cock, she could taste herself, and three different lots of cum, she was enjoying the taste. Without warning, Draco slammed the full length of his cock into Hermione's pussy and began pumping in and out, this made her scream out in pleasure and start sucking Goyle's cock with as much effort and passion as she could, the three of them were letting out soft moans of pleasure, Hermione's the loudest…with Draco on his knees and his back straight, Crabbe got in front of him and hunched over Hermione, being as he was considerably taller than Hermione, he was able to reach down and rest his hands on the bed, he placed his cock on the rim of Hermione's arsehole, and tried to push it in, this made Hermione scream out in pain and pleasure at the same time, she had had anal a couple of times, but her arse was not accustomed to having a huge cock in it like her pussy was. So Crabbe reached around to where Draco was fucking Hermione's pussy and held his hand at the base of Draco's cock, he held his hand flat and let it fill with a pool of Hermione's juices and the cum left inside her that was dribbling out, once he had enough he reached back up and smeared it over Hermione's arsehole and inserting his finger, to make sure it was well lubricated. He once again placed his cock at the entrance to Hermione's back passage and this time he managed to get just half the head of his cock in, "just do it Crabbe, hurry up!" obeying Hermione's command Crabbe thrust forward as hard as he could, burying his cock deep inside her anal passage, Hermione let out a loud scream, the three boys inside her all at once was driving her crazy, she couldn't hold in the screams, the sound of these pleasured screams were fuelling the three men to keep fucking her like crazy as they fought off their own orgasms, Goyle had grabbed the back of Hermione's head and was slamming his cock into her mouth, Crabbe was sliding the full length of his manhood in and out of Hermione's tight arse and Draco was fucking her pussy with vigorous speed.

Hermione's screams were becoming louder and more rapid, her whole body shaking from head to toe and then it came, her first orgasm of the morning. Her vaginal hole began contracting, her arse hole spasming around Crabbe's long cock, she could no longer put effort into sucking Goyle's thick member. She merely held her mouth open in a wide scream as he thrust it against the back of her throat, she let out one final immense scream of pleasure as the juices began to flow from her pussy, running down here thighs and squirting over Draco, "she's a squirter, wicked!" Goyle managed to say amidst his moans, the other boys just grunted in agreement.

Hermione's minor orgasm had only incited them to fuck her harder. Hermione noticed how much longer they were all lasting this time around, she figured it must be because they had each already came once this morning, but this didn't bother her, if anything this was a good thing, it just gave her more of an opportunity to reach a greater orgasm of her own. Her screams becoming deeper, louder, her breathing coming in short rapid bursts, Hermione was edging ever so closer to her second orgasm of the morning, when frustratingly Goyle piped up with a proposition, "I wanna' switch, im tired of getting my dick sucked, I want a piece of that arse."

"spose" said Draco, "she can suck me off instead"

Yeah, id love to fuck that tight pussy" mumbled Crabbe. So they all switched positions, Draco kneeled at Hermione's mouth, while the other two placed themselves behind her. Before they got started Hermione expressed a desire, it was a fairly simple one, "make me scream boys"

They answered her request and began a slow rhythm working up their pace.

Draco was more brutal then Goyle, he was not only thrusting his cock as hard as he could against the back of Hermione's throat, he was also pinching her nipples very hard and pulling them downwards towards the bed, however this didn't bother Hermione, she could entirely switch off her gag reflex, and quite enjoyed being dominated like this. Goyle's thick cock was now penetrating her arse, stretching it even wider, while Crabbe was pounding his long dick into her pussy with a renewed vigour.

This change up had sent Hermione surging into three consecutive, quite strong, orgasms, which meant Crabbe got showered in quite a bit of her female juices, she was beginning to lose control of her entire body, acting on nothing but instinct and passion. Screaming so loud she drowned out the three boys yells of pleasure, she was shaking horribly, jerking her whole body backwards and forwards against the boys hardened cocks, her eyes clenched shut and then all at once Hermione felt the three boys convulsing around her, their cocks swelling and their bodies tensing, this drove Hermione into a state of orgasm once more. Simultaneously the four of them orgasmed, Hermione squirting shot after shot of her female cum, Draco slamming his whole length into her mouth, shooting one huge continuous load down her throat, she felt a warmth spread through her anal passage as Goyle released his load deep inside her, she felt Crabbe's load spurting into her cunt and dripping down her thighs, she felt all of this at once, in unison, one incredible moment of sexual satisfaction. The three men withdrew their penises from her body, she felt a strange emptiness once this happened.

It was Draco who first spoke, "now leave I have to wash the stink of mudblood from me" so without another word, Hermione gathered her clothes, leaving the ruined ones behind and carrying her boots, left the room. Upon returning to her room, she bathed, fed, and then totally exhausted she flopped onto her bed where her final thought was, how much she was going to love her new life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Dinner party.**_

Hermione spent the next few days adjusting to her new life; she tried out a variety of Bella's clothes, which funnily enough were all too big for her but adjusted to fit her body as she put them on. She explored different parts of the manor, occasionally running into a death eater or two she had never met or heard of before who fucked her silly and would leave her lying on the floor degraded, covered in their cum and in a pool of her own cum, she loved it. She would even return every day to Draco's bedroom and fuck Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, they weren't the best root, but they were okay. After three days pr Bella's unusual punishment, hanging up, forced to have orgasm after orgasm, Hermione was completely and totally addicted to sex. She had found a handy spell to stop pregnancy she found in a book in Bella's bedroom. Hermione would even spend hours at a time simply laying in Bella's and her bed simply pleasuring herself to the thought of Bella, she had not yet returned from the secret "mission" she had been on, Hermione's life had become all about sex, but most of all, she wanted to fuck Bella, she was so attracted to the older woman, she didn't care about anyone else, she did not love her, she was just infatuated to a point of obsession. Hermione had just finished a rather fierce masturbation session using the red dildo Bella had used on her in the basement which ended in her screaming out Bella's name when a voice spoke, "very nice mistress Hermione, you must miss mistress Bella very much, she has spoke to me, she will return in the morning, but for now, I have a message for you, you are to attend dinner with the death eaters tonight, I am not to provide you with food in your room, and they will all be masked you will be to wear this" blotchy held out some garments.

"Blotchy, were you watching?" asked Hermione, completely disregarding what she had said.

"Please forgive me mistress, mistress Bella lets me watch, I is even helping her some times" replied blotchy, her whole body quivering.

"Oh I don't mind blotchy, I just had no idea you were there"

"I must be going mistress, remember what I have told you, and you mustn't be late, six o'clock sharp in the dining room mistress."

And with that blotchy disappeared with a click of her fingers.

Hermione surveyed the clothes blotchy had left at the end of the bed; it was completely made of leather. There was a pair of high heels, black fishnet stockings, a crotch less g-string, and… no top, just a leather collar. Hermione didn't wish to get dressed yet she still had several hours before she was due to be in the dining room, though she was rather quite excited for the evening's events. She decided to have another round with the magic dildo then she went to the bathroom and freshened up for the night.

she had dyed her hair jet black and had styled it in a sort of wild un-tamed way, much like Bella's, she began to get dressed, she still had a half hour to make it to dinner.

The six inch heels were strangely quite comfortable, the fish nets stopping half way up her thighs, hugging them tightly.

The leather crotch less G-string showed her entire pussy and landing strip, with a thin band going just up the middle of her arse cheeks and the leather collar with a circular metal latch at the front which she had fastened rather tight was giving her a strange arousal, she double checked her self in the mirror and set off for the dining room. It was five minutes to six, she was on time.

It had just turned six when she entered the dining room; it was very dark with only a few candles on brackets around the walls, and a large chandelier hanging above the dining table. There were only about twelve death eaters sitting around the table, one had the head of the table and a spare seat at the other head, the whole scene looked very eerie due to the lighting of the candles…

None of the death eaters acknowledged Hermione, they were all prejudiced against her because of her blood status, yet she thought, they didn't seem to mind when it came to fucking her and she was quite a good fuck if she didn't say so herself, her vagina had an unnatural talent of being able to comfortable stretch to admit even the largest of cocks, yet it always seemed to go back to its very tight original state. She was quite pleased with this little gift she had. The head death eater gestured to Hermione to sit down at the other end of the table, she complied.

No sooner then she had sat down then 6 house elves, including blotchy entered the room carrying plates and placing them in front of the death eaters blotchy bought Hermione her, giving her a large smile and a small wink. The death eaters all ate in silence, removing their masks but leaving their hoods shadowing their faces, Hermione had no idea whose company she was presently in.

Once they had all eaten three courses, they rose from the table leaving Hermione the only one sitting the head death eater waved his wand and the table cleared, and an inch thick padding rose from the table, leaving it soft and cushioned, he waved his wand once more and Hermione rose into the air, twisted onto her back and landed with a thud square in the middle of the table, her legs were pushed wide open and her arms lifted above her head, shackles rose from the table and chained her in place, she was giggling with excitement. Her pussy was soaking wet already. And she turned her head to look at the death eaters around her, they were removing their pants, but had put their masks back on, Hermione stared in absolute ecstasy at all the semi-hard cocks around her, the death eaters were all stroking their members to complete hardness as the one that had been sitting at the head of the table, took his place between Hermione's open legs, he held his penis in his hand, which had to be at least eleven inches, and slammed the full length of it straight into Hermione's dripping wet pussy, she let out a loud scream as he began fucking her hard and fast, her pussy stretching wide to support the death eaters wide girth, every nerve in her body was buzzing with excitement, "harder! HARDER!" she screamed, her arms and legs straining against the chains which allowed no movement at all, the leather collar restricting her breathing so she was forced to take deep sharp gasps for air, the death eater was not slowing or tiring, in fact Hermione felt he was just speeding up and fucking her harder and harder, she was in so much pleasure her eyes were of now use to her, everything was fuzzy and blurry, she could not control an ounce of her body, everything was working on its own, the screams, the yells, all of it. This was not like fucking and his friends, young pathetic boys, this man had experience, she felt all of them did, she had been there for at least fifteen minutes this same death eater fucking her at an increasing speed all the while, Hermione was beginning to lose all sense of thought, the last thing she remembered thinking was whether this was the work of just one very experienced man, or whether there was some sort of magic at play here, she did not care.

Hermione was being fucked so hard, she was being pushed up off the table with each thrust, while the chains held her hands and feet flat against the table, she could not feel the pain the chains were causing just the pleasure from the sex. Soon another death eater was kneeling next to Hermione, moving his cock around in her open, screaming mouth, she tried her best to suck him off but to no avail, she just couldn't control herself, then without warning, the man withdrew his cock from her pussy and shot the biggest load of cum she had seen in her life all over her tits and stomach, there was so much it covered the front of her torso entirely in the creamy white liquid, which began dripping down her sides, but as soon as this had happened the death eater at her mouth replaced the first one at her pussy, and began fucking her at an intense speed straight away, while another death eater knelt at her mouth, this continued all the way through all twelve death eaters, by the end of it, Hermione was entirely covered in cum, white thick, and very sticky. The smell of it stained the air. She was breathing heavily and rapidly, she had absolutely no idea where she was or who she was for that matter. Just when she thought it was all over, she was lifted magically in the air once more, and turned over onto her hands and knees, and chained once more, it was definitely magic holding her up, because there was no way she could manage this feat in her present state. A death eater was spreading her juices onto her tight arse hole. Then before she knew it, a huge cock was fully submerged in her anal passage, she let out an intense scream of pure pain, this was worse than the cruciatus curse, this did not cause the death eater to relent, if anything it made him go harder, he was pounding his entire cock in an out, right to the head to the base, over and over again, trickles of blood were sliding down Hermione's thighs, these death eaters were definitely being fuelled by magic an hour later, this first death eater finished by emptying a bucket load of cum deep inside Hermione, she could not hold it all, and it spurted out the sides and back over the death eaters cock, then, as before, a second death eater took his place and penetrated her, and pounded her furiously, though it no longer hurt.

This continued until all the death eaters had their fill, they then unchained her and she passed out in the bodily juices on the table.

She awoke, the room, was blurry, the first thing she noticed was she was completely naked, and extremely happy, then she realised she was not the only person in the room, she sat up with a start, sitting next to her was Bella, "mornin' my pretty"

Bella was dressed in her usual attire, a cheeky smile across her face,

"What happened last night?" mumbled Hermione.

"no, no, my dear, the night before, think of it as an initiation ceremony, and you performed admirably, though I was hidden in the corner, helping… there was no way you could have stayed conscious throughout that without a little help of my own…"

Hermione had a saddened look upon her face.

"oh my dear, its no fault of your own, the idea is to test your endurance, the death eaters were all using engorgement and an assortment of other spells to hinder your efforts, and I didn't want you failing now did I?"

"What would have happened if I failed?"

"Well, my pet, you'd have been killed… on the spot. But don't fear my dear, your efforts have granted you a meeting with the dark lord, you are very close to becoming a death eater my dear, but this is all I can tell you, other than that he will call for you when you are ready"

"Bella, this is great!"

"it is perfect my dear, I tried to mend you best I could, your vagina strangely enough returned to normal on its own, but there wasn't much I could do to your arse, its uh… not quite as tight as it was"

This bit of information didn't bother Hermione; at least it would no longer hurt when things were put there.

'Bella, I don't mind, I've found a new love for anal, it's rather enjoyable, and would you mind?"

Bella back handed Hermione hard across the face, "you are to call me mistress!"

She then removed her own clothes, and the two women began to kiss passionately while Hermione played with Bella's clit, Bella was teasing Hermione that much, she began to finger her own arse, she easily fit the first finger, then the second, then the third…

Than with a bit of aid from the juices of her own pussy, Bella began fisting Hermione's arse. An afternoon well spent, Hermione thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7..**_

_**A meeting with an old friend.**_

It had been several weeks since Bella returned, according to Bella voldemort had instructed her to begin teaching Hermione in the ways of the death eaters, and this included a few nasty curses she had learnt, the occasional torture of a muggle. All of which Hermione passed with flying colours, nothing of the person she used to be remained, she was nothing but a cold hearted witch who loved to be fucked and she cared for no one, nothing, but herself and fulfilling all her sexual desires.

They were in the entrance hall Hermione had first arrived in at Malfoy manor, there was no-one but Hermione and Bella there, and their prisoner, a girl, around the same age as Hermione, a muggle, and absolutely terrified.

"the dark lord says you are to be tested on how ruthless you are, this girl, has done nothing wrong, nothing besides being a muggle" the girl was screaming uncontrollably, Bella lashed her wand through the air and the girl fell silent, even though her mouth was wide open and screaming, no noise escaped her, "now, you must torture her"

Hermione merely started Bella in the face, Bella staring back, a blank expression on her face, her head lolled to the side, examining Hermione, Hermione turned to the small girl, she had magnificent blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, she was so scared, Hermione pointed her wand directly at the girl, Bella's wand cut the air once more, and the girls screams filled the room, "CRUCIO!" the screams that left the girl were horrible, so much pain and torture, yet Hermione felt nothing, not an ounce of pity or regret, she was completely indifferent to what she was doing, she did not care this girl was innocent, she was to do as she was told by Bella, and torture the girl, that is all that mattered.

Her wand fell to her side; the girl instantly stopped screaming, she was doing nothing but whimpering and shivering, "who a…ar… are you?" whimpered the girl, clearly delirious with pain, Hermione knelt down, close to the girls ear, and whispered, "_crucio" _

Bella's laughs were almost louder then the girls screams, she was writhing on the ground kicking her legs out in all directions and flailing her arms around, all the while screaming her lungs out.

Hermione began to enjoy the power she held at her finger tips; after all, this was what she always wanted?

A smile spread across Hermione's face as the girls screams intensified. She was really enjoying herself now.

She ended the cruciatus curse, and shouted, "Rictusempra!" The girl shot into the air and Hermione pointed her wand once again, "incendio!" mid-air the girl burst into flame, she fell about ten feet onto the hard tile floor, burning, writhing, and screaming in pain, Hermione waved her wand and the flames disappeared, the girl was left there on the floor, her clothes burnt off, half her hair missing, and burns and blisters over her entire body, she no longer screamed, merely muttered and shook with fear.

"What a shame, she was rather attractive" said Hermione.

Bellatrix was in a fit of laughter, she couldn't control herself.

She laughed so hard, Hermione began to laugh along with her, and the laughter was infectious,  
"whats so funny?' Hermione managed to say.

Bella merely continued to laugh until she yelled out "you've broken her! I can feel it! Her mind it's gone! YOU'VE BROKEN HER!"

And Bella continued her sadistic laughing, all the while, Hermione laughing along with her…

Bella had returned the girl home, and the two woman had spent the rest of the day having a small orgy with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Bella confessed to Hermione she liked fucking them because they were young and in-experienced and she liked playing around with them, telling them how good they are and faking huge orgasms, things of that nature, so Hermione went along with it and it was the most fun she had had with Bella, the tortured girl had escaped Hermione's thoughts for the rest of the day, it wasn't till she layed down to sleep that she remembered her, and she felt no remorse, as a matter of fact she slightly wished she had someone else to torture right here right now…

And she drifted off to sleep, in Bella's arms.

Hermione awoke the next morning to Bella shouting at her, "The time has come! Get up!" before Hermione had even woken up properly, bella had waved her wand at her and she was lifted into the air twisting around rapidly, bits of clothing flying to her and her hair and make-up doing themselves, once she had landed, she was wearing big boots like Bella, a tight black, lycra mini skirt and a tight black singlet top,

"wha's goin on'? Mumbled Hermione sleepily.

"The dark lord has called for you, hurry! I am to come with you, Hurry!"

And they set off out the door, Bella dragging Hermione along trying to keep up with her.

The reached a door Hermione had always found locked, Bella pushed on it and they entered a smaller square room, with another door at the other end, only a few feet away, and a small two person lounge to the left, it was a waiting room. "You must go on alone, and remember, kneel."

Hermione was rather confident in her meeting with the dark lord, as Bella had told her quite a lot about him, and what to do when facing him, she was still scared nonetheless.

As she entered the room, she noticed how magnificent it was decorated in a dazzling green, silver and black, a large bed and assorted bedroom things to the left, a large marble bath tub to the right, it was square and raised above the ground with steps leading to it, and a throne on the other side of the room, opposite the door Hermione had just entered, with a long black, gold-trimmed carpet leading to it, a hooded figure sitting on the throne, Hermione approached the figure, who was petting a large snake.

As Hermione made it to the three small steps in front of the man on the throne, she knelt down on one knee, her head facing the ground. "Welcome, granger" the man spoke in a high, cold voice, he removed his hood, "please, no need for all these formalities, stand and look me in the eye"

Hermione did so, she looked into those lifeless red eyes, the man had slits for nostrils, a small slit for a mouth, sharp pointed teeth, and he was incredibly pale.

"Stories of your exploits have reached me young girl, and I witnessed your torture of that young muggle girl, I was very impressed, bella has returned her to her family, completely insane, she woke in the middle of the night, and slaughtered her entire family with a large knife, I was _very _impressed at your work"

"Thank you, dark lord"

"Now, normally I wouldn't allow one with a blood status such as you to even breathe the same oxygen as myself, but, bella came to me and I made an exception, you have proved very capable, you wish to become a fully fledged death-eater?"

"Yes, I do, my lord." A smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Very well, I have but one more test for you though, one to prove your _loyalty_."

"Anything my lord, my life, is yours."

"Ahh, well you see, I need more than words, I have looked into your mind and soul, you think yourself loyal, and your soul has become black and tainted, corrupted. But I need to see actions, I need proof you can not be set back on your old path, I need proof you will give yourself entirely to my cause"

Hermione stared, perplexed, into he face of voldemort himself, she had come so far already, what more could she do?

Then the dark lord spoke once more.

"What more indeed? Your instructions are simple; the dark lord always needs more followers and those that do not join die."

"I understand my lord, but what do you wish me to do?" asked Hermione.

"You shall return to your quarters and go down into the basement in which bella first persuaded you to join us, your task will be revealed to you there, most importantly remember my advice, _those who do not join, __**die."**_

"I will return to you when my task is complete?"

"Yes girl, also, I do not care what means you use to achieve your goal, only that the goal is achieved, now leave"

"Yes my lord" and with that, Hermione turned and left the room, Bellatrix was no longer waiting for outside the room, which she thought was odd, but proceeded back to her room as instructed. Upon entering the room, and going down into he dungeon, Hermione got the shock of her life, chained up, in the exact spot Hermione was weeks earlier, was _Ron_!

It was he who spoke first, "Hermione! You're alive! Am I glad to see you! But… but wait, your different…"

"Why did you come her Ronald?" Hermione said in a clearly heartless and non caring voice.

"To save you of course! There were more of us, but they all escaped, I was captured, but now you're here we can escape, bravo on fooling them, it seems they think you have joined then, what idiots!" Ron was laughing. "They are not the ones who are idiots Ron"

"What? Hermione just let me down before they come back!"

"no one will interrupt us Ron" Hermione waved her wand and Ron fell from the chains and hit the floor, she then removed the straps of her singlet from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor showing her naked breasts, with stiff pointed nipples.

"Hermione? What are you doing, come on! Let's go!"

Hermione shushed Ron and soothed him, she waved her wand and his clothes flew from his body, Ron was beginning to get the idea, "look Hermione ive missed you too, but now is not the time! Trust me ive missed you, so has harry, we even fucked each other on more than one occasion since you've been gone, you know what its like all alone looking for those horcruxes, but we cant do it without you!"

Hermione had forgotten all about the horcruxes she pointed her wand at Ron and the heavy locket came floating across the room and landed in her hand, she again waved her wand and her clothes flew from her body, landing in a heap in the corner, the locket nestled safely under her clothes, the dark lord will be most pleased…

"look Ron I have had a change of heart, I no longer care about honour and all that bullshit, but I care about you (Hermione was lying) join us, join me, forget harry!"

"Forget harry? Are you listening to yourself, is this some sort of sick joke?"

"NO RON! This is not a joke, im serious, join voldemort, or die!"

"I WILL NEVER" and Ron lunged for Hermione's wand, she cracked it like a whip and he shot across the room, landing on the floor, a large cut on his cheek.

"Your running out of chances, Ronald, look, I love you, but I have found a new purpose, please… join me."

'I…I… I can't Hermione, what you're doing is wrong, it's sick!"

She had been lying about loving Ron; she only said that to get what she wanted.

She put on a very seductive voice, "well, at least fuck me? That might help change your mind."

"Well okay… you say we have a while…"

Hermione summoned that same table bella used earlier, with the cushioning on top.

"lay down Ron" said Hermione, she moved over to her clothes, placed her wand on top, then went on to the cupboard, she placed a few toys in a box the size of a shoe box and went back to the table in which Ron was sitting on the edge. She placed the box under the table, and stood to face Ron.

"Whats this? That's a change." Ron was referring to Hermione's landing strip, she did not acknowledge what he said, she just began to tug on his very soft cock, coaxing it to full hardness, and Ron let out small moans, "oooh Hermione"

Bella had taught Hermione a wandless spell to make men last longer, which she used without Ron even noticing, before long Ron was at full hardness. He was about eight inches and had quite a large girth, Hermione leant forward and placed Ron's cock in between her tits, and began sliding it in and out of them Ron leaning back, and moaning quietly, he lifted Hermione's head and tried to plant a passionate kiss on her mouth but she turned away, instead she began teasing and licking the head of his cock, it was twitching uncontrollably, aching to be inside her, 'come on Hermione, cut it out! Just let me fuck you"

Hermione was all to willing to oblige, she moved Ron from the table, and layed down on her back, her legs open. Ron couldn't resist he began to kiss Hermione's pussy tenderly.

This frustrated herm she was not looking for some amazing moment of love and passion, she wanted to be fucked, she grabbed Ron by the hair, pulled his up back so he could see her, and said "fuck me!"

"Uh... Okay"

So Ron got to his hands and knees, placed his cock at her vaginal entrance and began slowly pushing it in. Hermione couldn't take much more of this, if this idiot didn't start to fuck her, and fuck her properly, she'd kill him right now with her bare hands.

Ron was starting to increase in speed, but not by much, Hermione barely felt anything, not the slightest bit of pleasure, and she was rather disgusted by the freckles and red hair covering Ron.

"JUST FUCK ME HARD!"

She screamed before even realising what she was going to say.

With that, Ron went as fast as he could, pumping in and out of Hermione, her boobs slightly bouncing because of the force of it. Yet even now, he was moving at an irregular pace and hitting all the wrong spots, Hermione lay there silent, staring at the boy trying his hardest to please her, she felt nothing for him. She finally felt her ascent to darkness, was complete. Now, it was time to have some fun.

She placed her feet on Ron's chest, and kicked him, hard. He fell back onto the floor, she got up and kicked him hard in the mouth, she summoned her wand and pointed it at Ron while he was on the floor, he was lifted into the air and back onto the table, chains rising up and securing him to it. She placed a spell on his cock so it wouldn't lose its hardness.

"You're going to die Ron, if you do not join us"

Ron was speechless he merely gibbered nonsense.

Hermione reached down to the box of toys, "hmm yes, this will do fine" she pulled out a long straight pink dildo, it was very thick and about twelve inches long, it was studs all around it. Without saying a word, Hermione pointed her wand once again at Ron, raising his arse from the table, "You like to fuck boys, hey Ron? Well then you'll love this" at first Hermione placed the dildo inside her pussy, instead of pumping in and out, it spun. Round and round, she put it in three quarters of the way, it spinning all the while.

Before she could enjoy herself too much, she withdrew it, Ron's arse was still lifted from the table, "here we go Ronald" and she inserted a few inches of it into his arse, it took a bit of force, and he yelled out in pain. She then removed the magic that was forcing him to arch his body and he came down with the full force of his body weight, forcing the dildo halfway in, he screamed out in pain. It had begun spinning furiously. He was screaming in an intense pleasure/pain sort of way, Hermione giggling sadistically, climbed onto the table knees on both side of Ron's waist and hovered her pussy above his cock. Then without warning, she slammed down hard on his cock, taking the full length, but this forced the dildo even further into Ron's arse, he was jerking intensely, unable to move far due to the chains, "oh? That hurt does it Ronald?" giggled Hermione, "say you'll join me and it will all be over" "never! You fucked up little twisted mudblood!" Hermione merely laughed harder, she loved that she was getting to him.

She began bouncing up and down of his cock, sliding up the full length then slamming down as hard as she could, forcing the dildo even deeper into Ron's arse. She was laughing so hard, enjoying herself very thoroughly. Ron was trying to worm out of his situation with all his might, to no avail. Hermione closed her fist and punched him hard on the nose. For her size, she hit quite hard. Ron's nose began to bleed, next, she punched him right on the cheek bone, he was screaming out in pain, both from the twelve inch dildo buried in his arse and from Hermione hitting him. Hermione got into a rhythm of punching Ron hard in the face every time she slammed down on his cock, alternating hands each time. After ten minuted or so, Ron screamed out, "please! Please, stop!"

Hermione did so, "had enough little wonny?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Fuck you! Let me go!"

Ron was bruised and bleeding.

Hermione's knuckles were bruised and sore, and they had cuts on them from Ron's teeth. He lay there on the table the dildo still turning deep inside him, a pool of blood under his arse. Hermione felt quite pleased at what she had created. "Does it hurt Ron?"

Ron had begun to cry, he was no longer screaming.

"Whats that Ron? You're crying? Im starting to think I won't even worry about recruiting you to the dark side now…"

Hermione had given up long ago on recruiting Ron; she was just toying with him.

The boy would, or could not answer Hermione any longer. She still was very horny and unsatisfied, she figured maybe a taste of cum would hold her off.

So she waved her wand once more, hanging Ron from the ceiling by his wrists only a few inches from the floor, and chained his legs open wide. His hard cock, standing straight out, facing Hermione, without a word, Hermione kneeled and began once again to lick and tease his head, then, in a slow steady rhythm slid half his length in and out of her mouth, when Ron started to breathe rapidly and deeply, Hermione started to deep throat his cock, before long, he was spurting a warm load into he back of Hermione's throat, she licked the excess cum from the head of his cock, she stood up and watched as his dick shrivelled back to complete softness.

Pathetic Hermione thought, absolutely useless.

With a wave of her wand Ron fell once more crashing to the floor, "beg for your life"

Ron was stunned, "wha… you're not actually…going to… kill me?"

"_**CRUCIO!**_" Rons screams filled the room, but Hermione did not let it last long, she wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible… her first time.

A very strange enjoyment filled Hermione at the thought of killing Ron, a symbol of leaving her old life once and for all.

Ron lay begging on the ground.

"On your knees!"

Ron did as he was told, "don't Hermione, don't! I love you! Don't do this!"

"I lied before, Ronald, begging will not help, you should not have came for me today, you should have left me be."

"And now, Ronald, you die, on your knees, begging for your life"

"No… no… NO!"

Ron dived for Hermione tackling her to the ground; he slammed her head hard against the floor, and went for her wand, "relashio!" Ron was thrown from her body. "Sectumsempra!" screamed Hermione, three times over; three large cuts appeared on Ron's chest, spurting blood to the floor, "goodbye, Ronald. _**Avada kedavra!**_" the spell hit Ron right in the face, throwing him into the wall, and he fell. Dead.

A dumb founded look still upon his face, Hermione stood there shaking, adrenaline pumping through her body, this almost felt as good as an orgasm. "Very niiice!"

It was Bella's voice. "You were here the whole time?" asked Hermione, "of course, how could I miss my pet at her finest moment? Now, not another word, off to see the dark lord, get dressed."

So Hermione, put her clothes on and followed Bella back to voldemorts quarters, this time bella, entered with her. "Welcome, my two finest girls, ahh, so the test went well?"

"It did indeed my lord, she is ready" spoke bella

"Very well, let the ceremony begin"

The three of them stood in a circle, voldemort conjured a cauldron that was releasing thick green smoke into he air, her mumbled some stuff about loyalty and honour to the dark lord, none of which Hermione was really listening to, she found her self wanting to fuck this man… the desire was overpowering her, so much power radiating from his body, she felt if she could just have him inside her, she could leech some of the power, a half an hour or so went by, when voldemort branded Hermione's left forearm with the dark mark, which burnt terribly, but subsided fairly quickly.

"It is complete, my dear." Said voldemort. He looked upon Hermione, who was surveying the bright green dark mark on her arm, "thank you my lord, I will not disappoint you."

"I should think not, Bella leave us"

Bella looked absolutely mortified, but nonetheless she turned on her heel and left the room.

"You are quite attractive granger, and I am still a man, I have needs."

"My lord, anything for you."

"Very well, granger"

With that, voldemort waved his wand, and his and Hermione's clothes completely disappeared, his cock was already at full hardness, it was long and pale, like the rest of his body, at least fourteen inches long, Hermione's eyes were wide in excitement. She couldn't contain her self, the dark lord raised his wand, Hermione was lifted from the ground and shot straight towards voldemort in a crouching sort of position with her legs were facing forwards, she was speared mid-air by his long slender cock, Hermione took the whole thing and let out a scream in pleasure, voldemort dropped his wand, held Hermione up with extraordinary strength, her legs wrapped behind his back, and he began fucking her hard standing straight up, her hands were on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, he was pounding relentlessly all the while not making a sound, while Hermione screamed and screamed, the feeling was unnatural, it was though as if voldemorts magical power itself was getting her off, she could feel it flowing into her body. Her whole body completely numb, yet entirely stimulated at the same time, strange indeed. Voldemort threw Hermione down to the ground, slammed his cock hard in her mouth, burying the full fourteen inches, choking Hermione, lucky she could control her gag reflex, and he spurted a huge load of cum straight down her throat, she could feel it pooling up in her tummy, it was endless, it was an entire minute before voldemort finished cumming. He turned away and Hermione knew it was over, she got up and left the room, making her way back to her room, completely satisfied, naked, and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Uprising.**_

"HE FUCKED YOU DIDN'T HE?" Bella was screaming at Hermione before she even closed the door to their room, "well, yes Bella he did. But so has just about everyone else in this house. What's the big deal?" Hermione stared at Bella, watching the woman's facial expressions. Something was clearly bothering her. "Bella, what's up?" Bella just turned away, her body language showing Hermione the women felt absolutely defeated.

"Hermione… I've grown feelings for you, I… I love you"

Hermione could sense that just getting this off her chest had made Bella feel more at peace. "Do you love me too Hermione?" Bella asked.

"well, no, no I don't think I do, I mean, you're a great lay, plus, I love you being my mentor, someone so cold and heartless, I could, I mean I _have_ learnt loads from you. But, I just, I don't love you, I love sex. I'm a free girl and I intend to stay that way"

Then before Bella could even think to make another sound, Hermione waved her wand, which was the only thing she had on her person, being as she left voldemorts chamber completely naked, this movement caused Bella to be roughly thrown onto the bed and bound by her wrists and ankles to each of the four corners of the bed, Hermione then summoned a bright green strap on from Bella's box o' toys. This, as usual was no ordinary sex toy. It looked completely like an ordinary strap on, but it was double ended, so there was a long curved bit that Hermione slid up inside herself before securing the strap on to her bum and waist. Hermione than proceeded to Bella's body sprawled on the bed, the excitement that Hermione regularly got before sex surging through her body, and she spent several hours ensuring all Bella's emotional pains were forgotten to the basic passion of their sex. Until both the women were entirely spent and utterly exhausted, crashed onto the bed and instantly were asleep.

In the early hours of that morning Hermione awoke to the sensation of her dark mark tingling, the more she woke up, the hotter it burned, her lord was calling her. Bella still lay fast asleep on the bed, Hermione carefully got up, being sure not to wake her, hastily threw on a tight black Lycra miniskirt and a tank top that stopped just above her belly button. She then rushed to her lord's call.

As she entered his private chambers, she found him with his back to the wall.

"Ahh, my newest and most prominent death eater, welcome" his voice was barely more than a hiss.

"You may wonder why I have called you here tonight. Yes, Bella's feelings for you have not gone unnoticed, she may be an accomplished occlumens and I see she has taught you well, but she could never hide a feeling as strong as the infatuation, or love, as she called it for you."

"My lord?" was all Hermione managed to say.

"ahh straight to the point than, your assignment, if Bella shows even the slightest sign of betraying me, as I believe she soon will, you are to kill her, without mercy, and you will take her place among the death eaters, the highest in rank. Fail to do so, you both die. Understood?"

"As always, dark lord, I am yours to command."

"Good, good. Now, leave me."

Hermione made her way slowly back to her warm, lost in her thought, when out of the blue she heard a strong voice, "_**incarcerious!**_" she felt the ropes instantly bind her body, and she fell in an awkward position smashing the side of her head into the hard marble floor.

Hmm, she liked 'em rough Hermione thought to herself.

Next second, she was being dragged by the rope binding her neck, she couldn't quite make out who her captor, and hopefully, suitor for the morning was.

When it dawned on her where she was being dragged to. Lucius Malfoy's room.

Excitement and arousal began quivering through her body; this was going to be good!

They finally arrived at his chambers, the door was left open, Hermione, slightly disappointed she no longer got to be dragged along the floor like an animal, rolled to look around the room. The entire room comprised of a magnificent white bed, Hermione caught a glimpse of Lucius waving his wand, the bindings immediately fell from her body, and in the same instant she was blindfolded, and a gag appeared in her mouth, secured tightly at the back of her head. She was in heaven!

With an almighty strength, Lucius threw Hermione through the air landing on the bed, she let out a stifled scream of enjoyment, and before she knew it, she could feel Lucius positioning himself between her legs, which she held open in waiting. Her pussy dripping wet, she felt the tip of his penis at her vaginal opening and without warning the entire length of Lucius bulging cock was thrust into her. She noted how incredibly thick it was aswell as long. Without hesitation, Lucius began pumping in and out of her tight pink pussy with reckless abandon. She could feel it filling her, and she loved every minute.

Three incredibly intense orgasm later, she felt herself being forced onto her stomach, and immediately lifted her knees, so was in the correct position, without word or warning Lucius huge cock was thrusted, full length into her anal passage if she wasn't gagged, she would have screamed, her arse wasn't as used to sex as her pussy was, it hurt. But not for long, intense shots of pleasure began surging through her body, she knew any minute she was going to have one heck of an orgasm, and just as it came, she felt Lucius white, hot cum, filling the inside of her arse, she felt his cock having spasms inside her, spewing forth load after load of his juices, at the same time, her orgasm peaked, causing her to squirt quite like she never had before, it was as if she had a high pressure hose inside her, she absolutely drenched Lucius and left a small puddle of her juices on the bed below her pussy, she was lightheaded and dizzy from such an orgasm, but she still felt the gag being removed from her mouth and Lucius' cock replacing it, she knew what he wanted, she was to clean him off, but before she barely even began to savour his taste the door burst open and Bella screamed "she's mine!" pointing her wand directly at Malfoy's chest, launching him across the room, head first into the solid wall.

"Bella! What the heck are you doing?" screamed Hermione.

"Get these on we are leaving this place, you'll be mine and no one else's"

"Yes, mistress." Replied Hermione.

Bella threw Hermione a short miniskirt, tank top, fishnets stockings, purple G-string and bra, and very Bella-like boots. Hermione's favourite outfit, plus her wand.

Hermione quickly dressed and followed Bella out of the room. It wasn't long before they were out the front of the manor and in the dead centre of the courtyard, a large fountain depicting the enslaving of muggles and lesser creatures by lord voldemort himself. A recently added feature to Malfoy manor. "Bella wait, what is this? Why are you doing this?"

"Hermione, my sweet, theres no time, we have to get out of here and go into hiding, I can explain there" Bella was exasperated, clearly afraid of the dark lord finding them.

"Explain now!" hermione shouted at Bella

"Look, the bottom line is, I love you! I can't bear to share you, and we can never be happy in this place, in this life!"

A twisted smile appeared on Hermione's face, she was getting excited, not the usual excitement she got from coming sex, but the excitement she had grown to get before the kill, and excitement at the thought of the power she was about to gain.

Her words were simple.

"I liked you better heartless, Bellatrix."

Bella's expression was shocked and confused, then as dawning begun to spread across her face she spoke, "he knew, the dark lord… he got to you?"

Hermione could wait no longer.

She drew her wand with incredible speed, "_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" she screamed, putting all her might into the spell, all her anger and hatred at what this woman she once looked up to had began, the spell hit Bella square in the chest, launching her into the air, and impaling her on one of the large spikes that decorated the sides of the fountain.

A happiness the likes of which hermione had never felt in her life before spread throughout her body, she smiled, chuckling to herself she sat by the fountain, watching the water turn red with Bella's blood.

Excited at what was to become. She could have any man she wanted, hell she could have all the men she wanted!

Of course, she would stay faithful to the dark lord, the one who gave her the power and opportunity to become the highest ranking death eater in the place of Bella.

She would ensure harry and the order of the phoenix were crushed. Then one day… when the time is right she would end voldemort, destroy his horcruxes and take his place in the conquest of the magical and non-magical world alike…

But, perhaps, using Bella's death by her hand, she should create a horcrux of her own, just for a little insurance?


End file.
